


April Fools' Is No Joke

by aisatsanashiba



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: April Fools' Day, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-17 23:59:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1407475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aisatsanashiba/pseuds/aisatsanashiba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the tumblr prompt by captain-snark,</p><p>Can I get fic where stiles finally works up the courage to ask Derek out and Derek says no and Stiles is like haha ok and then is so devastated and Derek is devastated too because Stiles didn’t realize it was April Fool’s Day and Derek assumed he was being a jackass.<br/>And then there’s misunderstandings and people mad at Stiles who’s very confused because he’s the one that got rejected and then they figure it out and have a nice date and then do the do. </p>
            </blockquote>





	April Fools' Is No Joke

Derek is getting anxious. According to Scott, Stiles always, ALWAYS, sets up at least two "epic ass pranks, dude" on April Fools' Day. But nothing has happened to anyone all day. It falls on a pack night (which Scott has insisted on doing once a week, for bonding). This week they're at Derek's loft, eating pizza and watching reruns of M*A*S*H. Not a bad night really.

When it's time to leave, Stiles hangs back, fiddling with the book Derek left on the end table. " _Sharp Teeth_ , Derek, really?"

Derek shrugs shamelessly, "They aren't actually werewolves, and I like Barlow's style."

Derek watches Stiles nod absently, like there's something on his mind. Or he's trying to work up his nerve. Ah, damn. He knew he'd be the butt of whatever joke Stiles decided on today. He steels himself for whatever comes next.

Stiles looks up finally and says softly, "You, um, want to catch the new Captain America movie Friday? With me, I mean."

And okay, that hurt. Derek knows he hasn't been the subtlest of people lately, that the whole pack had to know about his... something he had for Stiles, but he never thought it would have been thrown in his face. Especially like this. As some joke. He gives Stiles a curt , "No, Stiles," before walking you the stairs to his room and tries to sleep with the pain.

\-----

Stiles still aches with rejection the next morning. This hurts more than it had with Lydia. A lot more. Like... exponentially.

He barely speaks to his dad, and he snaps at the poor girl at the gas station. He does feel a little bad about that one. So, by the time he actually gets to school, he is in no mood for anyone's bullshit. But, alas, the god of teenage angst is a cruel bitch.

Isaac is leaning against Stiles' locker. Just waiting. Scott is near him, trying to look natural, but Stiles can see how tense he really is. He's about to ask if there's some new big bad in town when Isaac looks up at him. His eyes are glowing. "What the hell is wrong with you? Is this really your idea of a joke?" The boy is growling softly, and Stiles seriously debates on whether or not to back away slowly and make for a getaway.

Scott steps between them then, and that calms them both a little. Scott has on his kicked puppy face though. Stiles is confused. "What's he talking about, Scott?"

"The joke you pulled on Derek yesterday, man. That was kind of shitty of you."

"I didn't pull a joke on him."

"Dude, everyone knew you'd do something yesterday. I just didn't think it'd be so, I don't know, mean." Scott shrugs at him. He looks so sad.

Then it hits him. He checks his phone for the date. "April 2nd. So yesterday-- Fuuuuuuuck. Scott, dude, I need you to cover for me. I'm violently, disturbing sick. Okay?" He looks pleadingly at his brother, willing him to understand.

Scott just stares back for a minute before he beams widely. "Awesome, dude. Yeah."

Stiles sprints back to his jeep.

\----------

Derek is halfway through his workout when he hears a very familiar car pull up outside. He pauses but doesn't stop the push-ups. He does look up when Stiles comes bolting in, his heart racing. He takes a second to study the flushed look on that pale face. He sits back on his knees and asks with concern, "Everything alright? Shouldn't you be in school?"

Stiles just waves him off and drops his bag by the closed door. "Yesterday was April Fools' Day."

Derek can feel the scowl pulling at his features. "I'm aware, Stiles."

"No, no. I mean I just realized it when I got to school today, and Isaac tried to tear me a new one." He's grinning now. That grin has never been good for Derek's state of mind.

"Get to the point, Stiles." Derek grinds his teeth to keep in a growl.

"Dude. Derek, I'm like ridiculously in love with you. So, I'm gonna ask again. Would you like to see Steve Rogers being a bad ass with me? I'll totally buy you popcorn."

That stops Derek dead in his tracks. "You... you're-- really?" His mouth may be hanging open. Just a little. Stiles practically throws himself at Derek. Completely trusting the wolf to catch him. Not to let him fall. It's a little absurd how much he enjoys having that trust from Stiles. He doesn't really have time to ponder on it though because Stiles, fuck, Stiles is kissing him. Kissing him like it's all he ever wanted. Like he'll never stop.

He does stop. Pulls back to speak against Derek's mouth. "Now would be a good time to tell me to stop if you're against this."

Derek doesn't answer him. Not with words, at least. He pushing Stiles back until he's sitting on the couch. Eyes wide. Mouth just barely parted. Lips already red. Derek settles over him, and kisses him again. He can feel himself losing control over himself. When he finally eases away, they're both aching. The sweats he was wearing had a dark stain growing at the front, and he could smell how turned on Stiles was.

He stands suddenly and pushes off the sweats before returning to his seat on Stiles lap. He kisses Stiles slow and wet before leaving a biting trail down his jaw to that long pale throat. He gives into the desire to bite down when Stiles bares himself for Derek. Hands grip tightly on his hips before disappearing, and it takes Derek a moment to realize those hands are opening Stiles' jeans. He lifts up just enough to help push them down his thighs.

Derek presses them together in a hot slide a skin. He wastes no time in gripping them both and jerking his wrist in a tight, fast rhythm. Stiles is moaning what could be Derek's name, over and over in a soft broken voice. The sound makes him groan in response.

Hands tug at his hair until his mouth is on Stiles' again. No real style from either of them. Just pressing together and panting into one another's mouth in turns. Until it's all too much, and Stiles is throwing his head back and shouting at the ceiling.

Derek dives back at that neck leaving a dark red mark as he follows Stiles over the edge.

They barely have their breath back before Stiles is pushing Derek onto his back on the couch. He stands and strips off his clothes, nearly tripping over himself twice, and sprawls out on Derek's chest. They lay there for what seems like hours before Stiles stacks his hands on Derek sternum to prop his chin high enough to look him in the eye.

"Sooooo, about that date?"

"Yeah. Yeah, that sounds good."

"Cool," Stiles says with nod as he tucks his head into Derek's neck. "Cool."


End file.
